


Laughter: Lories Week 2015

by mochitail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lories Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitail/pseuds/mochitail
Summary: Aries is being a little too serious, so Loke tries to lighten the mood.





	Laughter: Lories Week 2015

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published 27 March 2015 on my tumblr on but I've backed it up here just in case. The original content is kept intact and I've only made minor edits for typos that I caught after a quick skim.

“Aries… Aries… Aries…” Loke called out. “Why aren’t you paying attention to me? I want to play,” he whined while leaning the chair he was sitting in on its back legs.

“I’m sorry, but you came over on th-the day I do all my chores,” Aries apologized when she passed by carrying a clothes basket. “If I don’t do them now th-then I risk being in the middle of laundry or something when I get s-summoned.” She glanced at Loke, “Don’t lean back, you’ll fall over.”

“But you’ve been working since I got here and were probably working before that.” The overgrown kitten was getting restless. “So you should take a break,” he leaned further back, “and I’m not going to fa-AH!”

“Wool shot!” Aries sent a cushy wool pillow for him to land on. “A-are you okay?” She walked in closer

Loke started chuckling, “Just fine. Though I do wish that I had listened to you earlier… Help me up?” He held out his arm.

Aries sighed as she set down the laundry basket so she her hands were free to pull him up. “Honestly, eep!” Before she knew it, Aries was being pulled down onto the woolly cushion as well. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Making you take a break,” Loke answered. “Now play with me!”

“No. No time for playing,” Aries argued and tried to push herself up. That effort was denied as she was pulled back down. “Sto- Sto- Stop, he he he,” she started giggling.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle…” Loke mercilessly danced his fingers at Aries’s sides. “Aw Aries, your laugh is so cute~”

“S-Stop tha-a-at.” She squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

“Only when you agree to play with me,” Loke paused his tickling long enough for her to catch her breath. Then he continued.

“A-A-Alright, I-I’ll take a b-break.”

Keeping true to his word, Loke stopped his tickling. “Finally. Let’s go out then.”

“Wait, we can’t go f-far, Leo.”

Loke let out a hearty laugh, “Of course we can. Your chores can wait.”


End file.
